1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outlets and more particularly pertains to a new outlet for accepting multiple enlarged plugs for allowing a plurality of transformer plugs to be plugged in an outlet assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outlets is known in the prior art. More specifically, outlets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art outlets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,968; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,464; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,102; and U.S. Pat. Des. 356,294.
In these respects, the outlet for accepting multiple enlarged lugs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a plurality of transformer plugs to be plugged in an outlet assembly.